Hammer
Hammer, formally Sister Hannah, is the Hero of Strength and a companion of the Hero of Bowerstone. History Background Sister Hannah of the Temple of Light is the Hero of Strength. Adopted by The Abbot as a small child and raised as a Monk, she is loyal to her father. Despite this, she is frustrated with the Monks' teachings, questioning their pacifist nature. ''Fable II'' The Hero first meets her during the Golden Acorn/Wellspring quest (Hero Of Strength Quest). The Abbot is overprotective, and elects to hire a bodyguard to protect the Monk being sent to complete the ritual. The other Monks state that this goes against their traditional ways, as it was known that to collect the water two Monks must enter the cave. As the Hero approaches the Wellspring Cave, Hannah is perched on the ruins, drinking a bottle of beer and singing a song about Oakvale. Hannah introduces herself and meets the Hero's dog before they begin their sojourn through the cave. Whilst travelling from room to room, Hannah bombards the Hero with a string of topics such as never venturing into a cave like an adventurer would, and living a completely different life with completely different beliefs if she hadn't been brought up by the Monks and rather the Warrior Monks. As the Hero and Hannah go about their task, Lucien sends one of his Spire Guards to collect Hannah. Hannah runs over to a statue holding a hammer (a copy of the hammer that destroyed the Temple of Avo). She lays down the pot of the holy water, then uses her mighty strength to rip the hammer off the statue. Anxiously, she then heads off to the temple. Upon their return, Lucien's envoy murders the Abbot, Hannah's father. Enraged, Hannah defies the Temple and breaks her oath of pacifism, and kills him with one blow of her hammer. Her father's death finally lends much-needed proof to her theories about pacifism, causing her to be called Hammer as opposed to her original title of Sister Hannah, and she sets out with the Hero and Theresa on their quest to defeat Lucien. She uses the hammer from the Wellspring Cave throughout of the rest of the game. She lays low at first, hiding in the Chamber of Fate, where Theresa lets her in on what her role was in Lucien's downfall, and was specifically told not to get involved with Lucien's former butler, because of her lack of tact. To her annoyance, she stayed with Theresa in the Guild. However, she soon joins the Hero on the road to Westcliff. In Westcliff, Hammer was forbidden from entering the Crucible because of her lack of delicacy in dealing with Mad-dog. After leaving the Crucible, Hammer says farewell at the docks, and promises to look after the dog (and the Hero's family, if applicable) whilst the Hero is away. After the Hero's return from the Spire, Theresa sends the Hero to meet Hammer at the Inn in Rookridge, where she is on a mission to discover the whereabouts of the third and final Hero. There, Hammer is happy that the Hero came back, and soon she, the Hero and Garth storm Brightwood Tower to activate the cullis gate there. The next time the Hero sees Hammer, they are together on Smuggler's Beach with Garth and Reaver, where they fight off countless Spire Guards, Spire Soldiers, and a Great Shard. Theresa appears and takes them all to Hero Hill where they will call for the great weapon that will supposedly defeat Lucien. They are ambushed however, and the three are taken to the Spire to be used as tools by Lucien. Once the Hero defeats Lucien, and after he/she makes his/her choice, Hammer bids farewell. If the Hero was good throughout the story, Hammer will mention that he/she is her best friend and that she is "really glad" that they met, and that she "won't be leaving anything behind...except the best friend I've ever had". If evil, she will simply bid farewell. She is teleported to the North, where she could train with the Warrior Monks, as she was tired of killing, but is still interested in fighting. ''Fable: The Journey'' One hundred years after the events of Fable II, Theresa reveals to the Dweller Gabriel that Hammer passed away, leaving no descendants to the long bloodline she belonged to. The loss of said line represents the loss of one of the last of the great Hero bloodlines, which leaves Albion vulnerable to The Corruptor and forces Theresa to make a Hero out of the cowardly Dweller. There is also a location in Miremoor named after the Hero of Strength, a large campsite called "Hammer's Rest". Personality Hammer is highly talkative at first. The Hero's sojourn through the Wellspring Cave elicits a near-endless stream of comments. As the game progresses, her talkative nature diminishes, and her sense of humour lessens. She remains uneasy around newer people, and manages to alienate many of the people she comes in contact with. She is specifically restrained from dealing with Jeeves because of her lack of tact, and manages to ensure her non-entry into the Crucible when she insults Mad-dog 'The Strangler' McGraw's nickname, questioning the reasoning for having two nicknames. Despite her incredible strength and almost brutish nature, she appears to be an articulate, intelligent young woman. Eventually, she grows weary of violence and killing, but still resolves to continue fighting, asking Theresa to teleport her to a monastery of warrior monks in the north. She then reveals that she is not leaving anything behind, except the best friend she ever had, the Hero (if the Hero has a high enough good rating). While she quickly becomes friends with the Hero of Bowerstone, Hammer displays difficult interacting with others. She initially shows anger and impatience with Theresa, lamenting her decision to hold her back from the action. She shares a very strained relationship with Garth. This is out of her hatred for Lucien (as Garth helped him at one point) for killing her father, and his pursuit of knowledge over strength, which she views as a folly in the Monks' teachings. In their last interactions, they seem to be much less cold towards each other, indicating that they manage to overcome their differences. This is not true of her relationship with Reaver, which is never shown to progress past barely restrained disgust. Hammer will react differently to the different choices at the end of the game, and will notice if you pick one that doesn't match your alignment, such as if your good character chooses Wealth, your evil character chooses Sacrifice, or if either choose Love. Fable Heroes Hammer returns in the Xbox LIVE Arcade title, Fable Heroes, where she is one of the four playable characters unlocked by default. On the Hero Tile of the Abilities Board she can unlock Scythe. Of all the characters in Fable Heroes with melee attacks, she appears to do the most damage; this is no surprise given that she is the Hero of Strength. Trivia *Hammer is voiced by Julia Sawalha. *Hammer is descended from the Hero Stone. *When your hero first meets up with Hammer after spending 10 years in the spire, there is a visible change in her appearance. After 10 years of being a Hero she seemed to have purchased some armour for her left arm and lost a bit of weight, although this size decrease may be because her monk robes magnified her size as seen when on a PC. *She mentions after first meeting the Hero that others used to call her "Hammer" as a joke (and a play on her real name) to make fun of her size. What was once a cruel nickname later became a fitting hero title. *One may notice that she is extremely large (a physical effect of having a high mastery of strength), larger than the Hero can actually become from fully mastering strength. *In The Pilgrim card, which is about Hammer, it says "The Pilgrim's path leads to the north", this could be a reference to either the Hero going to Oakfield, located to the north of Bowerstone, or to Hammer going to the north herself at the end of Fable II, ''or both. *Hammer's Hammer, The Absolver, appears in ''Fable III as a Pre-Order incentive from Walmart and GameUK. *The Absolver reflects Hammer because to use its abilities you need to make yourself fatter (referring to Hammer's large size), became friends with 30 villagers (referring to Hammer's friendly personality) and kill 200 evil enemies (referring to Hammer being a monk). *In Fable III, Hammer is mentioned in the book The Pangs of Sunset. The book is acquirable after obtaining seventeen books for Samuel during the quest The Pen is Mightier.... The book can be found in Mourningwood by digging at the grave of Ilona Pureheart. The book is a fictional, homoerotic tale involving Hammer, Garth, Reaver, and Theresa. *Hammer's given name, Hannah is derived from the Hebrew for "grace" which links to her being a monk. *Hammer makes a couple of casual comments regarding the Hero's lack of words when having a conversation with him/her. The first being, "Boy, you're a quiet one." and the second after informing what the Whisps are in reality, "Don't talk much, do you?". Quotes ru:Кувалда pl:Młot Category:Heroes Category:Fable II Characters